nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Ki Mana
Ki Mana, også kaldet den Store Drage, er den primære guddom i menneskeriget Bang Tei. Ifølge legenderne skulle det have været Ki Mana selv, som byggede hovedstaden Bang Tei foruden byerne Wau Zang, Mikaro Tzu og Wau Tzu, som den derefter skænkede til menneskene i gave. Tilbedelsen af Ki Mana menes at gå hele vejen tilbage til år 2000 før Jarco, og selv efter gudernes opdukken er bang teianerne ikke ikke veget for tilbedelsen af deres dragegud. Skabelsesberetningen Først fandtes kun Ki Mana og de fire urdæmoner, der kæmpede internt i tomheden. Dæmonerne bragte kaos, mens Ki Mana bragte orden. Til sidst blev det Den Store Drage for meget, og i sin visdom besejrede Ki Mana de fire urdæmoner og bandt hver af dem til et hjørne af den plade, som han just havde skabt. Her blev de fastlænket og blev kendt som de fire verdenshjørner. Urdæmonerne rasede af Ki Mana og sagde, at han havde ødelagt balancen mellem orden og kaos. De håbede Ki Mana ville slippe dem fri, men i stedet skabte dragen i sin visdom liv på Niraham i form af planter og dyr, for hvor der er liv, er der også kaos. Herefter fortrak Ki Mana sig til himmelrummet, og siden da har han kredset på afstand og ikke selv grebet direkte ind i livets gang på Niraham. Ki Mana havde skabt verdens befolkning med balance mellem god og ond, høj og lav, intellekt og instinkt og orden og kaos, men dæmonerne var ikke tilfredse og spekulerede på, hvordan de kunne snyde Den Store Drage. Deres hænder og fødder var lænkede, så derfor åbnede urdæmonerne deres munde og kastede op på pladen, og fra deres bræk kom en mængde smådæmoner, hvis utøjlede handlinger snart bragte verden ud af den balance, som Ki Mana havde skabt. Ki Mana ville ikke selv gribe ind overfor dette skravl, så han skabte dragerne, der fik til opgave at bekæmpe dæmonerne og opretholde balancen derved. Da disse drager første gang havde slået dæmonerne tilbage, efterlod de deres viden om, hvordan balancen skal varetages, i form af arkitektur og skrifter, som de efterlod i Nirahams sydøstlige bjerge, hvor bang etianerne siden fandt dragernes templer og tomer. Ki Mana munkeren tog mere ved lære af dragernes visdom en nogen andre mennesker, og de forstod, at de skulle stræbe efter en reinkarnation som drage for at kunne hjælpe Ki Mana med at holde orden på Niraham og dermed bevise for Den Store Drage, at hans skabninger sætter pris på den balance, som han har skabt. Ki Manas fire hoveder Ki Mana har fire hoveder, der hver har en farve og et åndedrag med en bestemt indflydelse på Niraham. Den Store Drage skuer aldrig på pladen med alle otte øjne på samme tid, for så ville verden gå under i dens guddommelige åsyn, men den skiftes til at vende sine fire hoveders blik og ånde imod Niraham med tre måneders mellemrum. Det grønne hoved står for frugtbarhed og liv, og dets ånde er mild. Den bringer foråret til Niraham. Det gule hovede står for glæde og impulsivitet, og dets ånde er varm. Den bringer sommeren til Niraham. Det røde hoved står for forfald og ødelæggelse, og dets ånde er giftig. Den bringer efteråret til Niraham. Det blå hovede står for sorg og tålmodighed, og dets ånde er kold. Den bringer vinteren til Niraham. Farverne symboliserer derfor hver for sig noget forskelligt i Bang Tei og er forbunden til meget overtro. F.eks. bringer det lykke, hvis gule blomster sår sig selv i ens have, mens det varsler snarlig sorg at se en blå måne. En hund eller kat med rød pels bliver dræbt på stedet, fordi den bringer ulykke, og jade er en hellig sten, fordi den står for frugtbarhed. De fire hoveders farver er også forbundet til hvert af de to køn, og dette har især betydning for deres påklædning til ceremonier, som knyttes til forskellige lejligheder som fødsel, bryllup og begravelse. En mand skal være handlekraftig og ikke hænge sig i sorg eller savn, så ham ser Ki Manas gule øjne mildt på. Desuden skal han være i stand til at tage liv og til at fjerne, hvad der ikke tjener ham, så også det røde hoved smiler til manden, især hvis han er kriger. En kvinde er på den anden side en livbærer, så hende skuer de grønne øjne venligt på, og ligeledes er det en kvindes opgave at sørge og at vente, så også det blå hoveds øjne ser mildt til hende. Tilbedelse Som med så mange andre ting i Bang Tei har traditioner også en stor rolle i tilbedelsen af Ki Mana. Morgenofring Hver eneste morgen gemmer man en symbolsk del af sin morgenmad på et udendørsalter, sådan at Nirahams dyr kan bringe ofringen til Ki Mana. Udendørsaltrene er som regel utrolig simple, mens husaltrene er temmelig overdådige. Ved morgen ofringen beder man ikke om noget, men takker i stedet Ki Mana for stadig at værne om verdenen. Bønner Der findes to slags bønner: De hovedrelaterede og de almene. En almen bøn kunne for eksempel være at bede om held til en stor handel, mens en hovedrelateret kunne være at bede det grønne hoved om frugtbarheden til at lade familien få et barn. Det er god kutyme i Bang Tei at man kun beder Ki Mana om den samme ting en gang i døgnet. De almene bønner kan være alt mellem himmel og jord, og typisk udfører en familie sådanne bønner nul til tre gange om dagen afhængig af deres arbejdsdag. Enhver bøn kræver en ofring, skønt disse ikke behøver være noget stort. Nogle typiske ofringer kunne være lidt røgelse, en lille klump ris eller nogle friske blomster. Disse placeres ved husalteret. Selve bønnen er som regel hurtigt klaret med et par sætninger og et buk til sidst for at vise sin respekt. De hovedrelaterede bønner skal overholde sæsonerne. Det er dårlig skik at bede om direkte glæde på andre tidspunkter end om sommeren, hvor det gule ser ned. Man ville sagtens kunne bede om held og lykke året rundt, men så er det en bøn til Ki Mana og ikke specifikt det gule hoved. Hvis man beder et specifikt hoved om noget i den rigtige årstid, vil bønnen blive stærkere, og derfor kræver den en lidt større ofring, eksempelvis en hel skål ris. Dog er det bedst, hvis ofringen til et enkelt hoved passer til bønnen. Hvis man beder det røde hoved om styrke i en kommende kamp, så kunne man give lidt af sit blod, men ikke blomster. Ved disse målrettede bønner vil man typisk gøre lidt mere ud af selve ceremonien, men det vil sjældent tage mere end fem minutter. Meditation Meditation er et alment brugt middel i tilbedelsen af Ki Mana. De fleste bang teianere prøver at meditere lidt hver aften, sådan at de kan forarbejde de sanseindtryk og oplevelser, de har fået i løbet af dagen, og leder efter tegn fra Ki Mana. Det er også normalt at meditere for at få klarsyn, hvis man vågner op med en drøm. En typisk meditation foregår ved husalteret og tager fra ti minutter til en time. Man kan både sidde, stå, balancere på ét ben eller lignende, når man meditere. De fleste veksler lidt fra dag til dag, men mange har en favoritstilling, som de bruger mest. Hvis man ikke har et husalter, eller har brug for afveksling, er det lige så acceptabelt at sætte sig i en skovlysning, under et vandfald, på en bjergside eller andre offentlige steder. Det siges at bringe uheld, hvis man afbryde end, der meditere. Munkeordnerne træner i meditation og praktisere det i timevis hver dag mellem deres træningsrutiner. Ki Manas øjne Solen og månen er øjnene i det af Ki Manas hoveder, som vender imod pladen. Såfremt både sol og måne ses på samme dag, ved alle bang teianer, at de kan få stor opmærksomhed via hovedrelaterede ofringer. Derudover prøver alle, ligegyldigt køn, profession og stand, at efterleve det pågældende hoved den dag. På Ki Mana munkenes klostre sker det samme. Derudover vil alle træne det eksakte hoveds kampsystemer, ligegyldig normale dedikationer og præference. Såfremt sol eller måne formørkes af en sort skygge, siges det, at Ki Mana bliver angrebet af dæmoner. Alle Ki Mana-tro vil derfor prøve at låne deres styrke til Ki Mana ved at kaste sig til jorden i højlydt og indædt bøn. Hvis skyggen passerer, vil tilbederne kunne nyde et velfortjent glas risvin i nærmeste tempel, da munkene gerne vil takke de troende for deres hjælp.